<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just cuddle? by https_vesuvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957437">just cuddle?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_vesuvia/pseuds/https_vesuvia'>https_vesuvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, floofy hair, he’s probably such a slut for cuddles let’s be real here, lucio being baby, lucio snuggleslut morgasson, lucio x nesrin, lucio x oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_vesuvia/pseuds/https_vesuvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucio gave her a pointed look. “We could do more than just cuddle,” he proposed, fingers tracing circles on her waist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just cuddle?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The steady harmony of Lucio’s gentle breathing and pages being turned were all one could hear in the Count’s wing. He was sprawled out, laying on Nesrin. His tiny fiancée managed to not suffocate under the man, and Mercedes and Melchior slept dutifully at their feet.</p><p> Nesrin looked down at the blurry words. She was tired and her eyes grew heavier by the millisecond, but she continued reading. A few moments later, she scoffed at her book. </p><p> Lucio cracked an eye open. “Did the servant finally kick that no-good prince’s ass?”</p><p> “I wish he had!” Nesrin responded, her finger tracing over the words again to make sure she hadn’t read wrong. “The prince just killed his horse,” she groaned, leaning her head back into the bed’s headboard. </p><p> “Despicable lad,” Lucio muttered, shifting slightly.  He rested his blond head on Nessie’s chest, arms wrapped around her waist and legs tangled with hers. She played idly with his hair, and used her other hand to flip through her book.</p><p> Some more pages were turned, and Nesrin frowned and closed the tome. “That’s enough of that,” she sighed, both of her hands now immersed in Lucio’s locks.</p><p> He nestled his face between her breasts and let out a low murmur of pleasure. </p><p> “Can you even breathe?” she giggled, pushing hair out of his face. </p><p> He shook his head and shrugged. “Comfy.”</p><p> Nesrin chuckled, and closed her eyes. What seemed like three seconds passed, and she woke to Lucio sitting next to her. Mercedes was licking his face, and Melchior was still sleeping across her feet. </p><p> “Finally,” Lucio remarked, moving back onto Nesrin and pushing a very offended Mercedes away. Melchior woke up, seeming mildly inconvenienced. “I didn’t want to smother you while you were sleeping.” </p><p> Nesrin shrugged. “You’re not too heavy.”</p><p> “You flatter me,” he replied, pressing a kiss to her collarbone. </p><p> She made a little sound of agreement as she settled further into the pillows. </p><p> Lucio huffed, and looked up, his chin digging into her chest. “I’m bored,” he whined.</p><p> “That’s nice, dear,” Nesrin remarked absentmindedly. She had closed her eyes again, lost in warmth and the feel of Lucio’s fingers gently pressing into her shoulder blade.</p><p> He blew a stray strand of hair out of his face. “Nessie.”</p><p> “Mhm?” She looked at him through half-lidded eyes. </p><p> “I’m bored,” he repeated, splitting the last word into two syllables and poking her on each one. </p><p> “Go find something to do, then,” she laughed, pushing him away. </p><p> He pouted, straddling Nesrin’s hips as he tried not to dump all his weight on her. </p><p> She sighed, and pulled him back on top of her. “You’re warm. And I just want to cuddle.”</p><p> Lucio gave her a pointed look. “We could do more than just cuddle,” he proposed, fingers tracing circles on her waist. </p><p> “Like kissing?” asked Nesrin, the corners of her mouth curving into a tentative grin. </p><p> He exhaled loudly, resting his forehead on her chest, defeated. “Yeah. Like kissing.”</p><p> Ruffling his hair, Nesrin laughed. “I’m open to a little playtime.”</p><p> His eyes flicked back up to hers excitedly. “I suppose that could be arranged.” </p><p> And when his lips caressed hers, all else faded away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>